I'm Trying
by tinyfloatingwhale73
Summary: Garnet and Pearl have been married for three years now, and have an adopted daughter that they love very much, the perfect family. But when an old friend of Pearl's moves in and jealousy begins to grow, will this family stay together or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

***Hey guys**

 **I gotta new story**

 **I get bored if I focus one**

 **story too long so this will hopefully**

 **get me back into writing other stories***

* * *

Pearl stood at the stove, cooking honey glazed chicken and rice, along with steamed asparagus. She smiled as she took a sip of the glaze, it was deliciously sweet, she stirred it a few more times then placed it on the marble counter next to her. Just as she was about to pull the chicken out of the oven, she felt a small form crash into her from the back, "Mommy!" Pearl chuckled at her small daughter. Pearl and her wife-Garnet-had adopted the young child 2 years ago. Her name (which Garnet thought was ironically cute) is Amethyst. The child held on to her mother, or Mommy, as Amethyst called her. (Garnet was called Mama) Pearl chuckled and turned around, picking up her daughter. Amethyst giggled and kissed Pearl on the nose, "I love you, Mommy!" Pearl kissed her nose back and said, "I love you too, ya heathen." Pearl smiled and gently put her daughter down.

That's when she heard the door open and Amethyst running and yelling, "Mama! You're home!" This was followed by a squeal of joy and laughter, Pearl giggled to herself as she watched her wife come into the kitchen with their daughter sitting on her shoulders. Pearl walked up to her tall wife and kissed her, "Welcome home, my love." Garnet smiled and kissed her back, Pearl look up at her in awe. Garnet was absolutely beautiful; dark, smooth skin, curly ebony hair, and gorgeous eyes, the left red and the right one blue.

Garnet held her close, "So, my love, how do you feel about free weekend?" Pearl gave her a confused look, she smiled and simply replied, "My mothers want Amethyst this weekend. You know how they love their granddaughter." Pearl's mothers-in-law (Ruby and Sapphire) absolutely adored Amethyst. Every chance they got, she was over at their house.

She smiled and looked down at Amethyst, "How would you like to stay with Grandma Ruby and Sapphire tomorrow?" She grinned and hugged Pearl, "Thank you, mommy!" She smiled, "You are very welcome, sweetheart."

Pearl turned to Garnet and asked, "How was work today?" The smaller woman went back over to oven and waited for an answer as she took the chicken out of the oven, that's when she heard her wife's soothing voice say, "It was great. I had a lot of new members join today, so that's a plus, but then again that means more paperwork." Garnet chuckled and sat down at the table, her wife then replied cheerfully, "Well that's great, my love! I'm glad the corporation is doing so well in business!"

Garnet worked for an insurance company and in her spare time was a trainer at the local gym, the dark woman looked up at her wife and asked the same question. Pearl smiled and carried the dish over to the cutting board saying, "It was wonderful! Amethyst and I went to the park today, and then went out for some ice cream. Then we came home and played some board games together. Oh Amethyst, do you want to tell Mama about your new friend you made today?"

Their daughter grinned and said, "Yeah! When me and Mommy were in the park this kid came up with blue hair, Mama! And we played on the playground while Mommy talked to her mommy and..." While Amethyst continued her little adventure story, Pearl prepared the table.

Once the mother was finished she picked Amethyst up and said playfully, "C'mere you!" She kissed her daughter all over her face then said, "Now, let's eat dinner then we'll watch a movie, afterwards." She smiled and sat the girl down in her booster seat (Amethyst was short for a 5 year old) then she took a seat herself. When dinner was over the family went into the living room and got comfortable, then began their movie.

Halfway through the movie, Garnet noticed that Amethyst had fallen asleep and her wife was on the verge of it. She chuckled to herself and whispered into Pearl's ear, "I guess it's time for bed then, my love." Pearl smiled and said softly, "I guess so."

The taller woman picked up her small daughter and carried her to her room, she then gently laid Amethyst down on her bed and kissed her forehead. Once Pearl exited the room, she shut the door, but when she turned around, her lips met her wife's soft, plump lips. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Garnet's neck, deepening the kiss.

When they parted, Garnet smiled and purred, "Mmm, I'm still hungry baby." She kissed Pearl passionately, the pale woman blushed, "G-Garnet-" She was silenced by another forceful kiss, then she felt her small form be picked up and carried off to another room.

Garnet sat her wife down on the bed, she looked at Pearl; who was know a blushing, turned on mess. The taller woman smiled, she bit her bottom lip, thinking of what she could do to the girl beneath her. Pearl began to squirm, then she softly mewed, "Gaaarrnet, just take me _please_!" Garnet raised her eyebrows in slight shock then decided to fulfill the girl's dirty wish, "As you wish, my love~" She said as she walked over to the nightstand, pulling out a special toy her and Pearl had used many times before.

The girl on the bed blushed and squirmed as she watched Garnet put on the black strap-on, the darker girl smirked, "You really do want me, huh?" Pearl nodded and watched as Garnet crawled towards her, her blush deepened as she felt her legs be spread open and as the toy entered her.

The morning after their night of passion, Pearl rolled over to meet a pair of beautiful eyes staring back at her's, she smiled and kissed her wife, Oh, Garnet, I love you."

"I love you too, Pearl."

* * *

 ***That's enough**

 **for one chapter :)**

 **Next story update: Love**

 **Too Strong***


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey guys,**

 **TFW here, um**

 **I'm real sorry about not**

 **updating, but don't worry, next story**

 **update should be Love at Sea, so yay!***

* * *

Pearl stretched, then rolled back over to her wife, the woman next to her smiled and kissed her nose. Pearl giggled, Garnet made her feel so good, with a soft sigh, the smaller woman curled up next to Garnet and nuzzled her face into the dark woman's chest. Garnet smiled and held her small wife, her best friend. Her and Pearl had been best friends for a very long time, she was Pearl's protection, especially on...certain nights. Garnet shook her head, not wanting to think about the fuckers Pearl had for parents. Excuse her language, but she really didn't like them.

As the mothers laid there, enjoying each others company, they felt a small body land in between theirs. Pearl covered them up afraid of indecency in front of their toddler, but relaxed when she realized they were dressed. Garnet chuckled and kissed their daughter, Pearl rolled her eyes with a smile and said, "Ya heathen, I love you." The two wrapped around their daughter and the family laid there, Amethyst enjoying the kisses and squeezes from her moms.

Amethyst then asked Garnet, "Momma, are we gonna go to Gramma and Nana's house?" Garnet smiled at her and said, "Yes, my little one, but let's go eat breakfast first." The woman sat up and picked up the young girl, carrying her into the kitchen, with Pearl right behind them.

Pearl smiled while she cooked breakfast for her family, she was happy to get some alone time with Garnet on her day off. Pearl sat three plates down on the table and gave Amethyst her juice. Garnet was at the coffee maker making two cups for her and Pearl, this was the family's morning routine.

After breakfast, and after Garnet left to take Amethyst to her mother's, Pearl sat on the couch with a cup of tea listening to music. Just as she began contemplating whether or not to dust, a knock came from the door.

Pearl furrowed her brows in confusion, _I didn't think we were gonna have any visitors today._ She opened the door, and was shocked to see who was behind it. Rose Quartz, her ex girlfriend from high school.

Pearl stood agape, _This can't be real!_ Rose looked just as shocked, but she made the first move to scoop Pearl up and hug her saying, "Oh my goodness! I can't believe it's you!" Rose laughed with joy and put Pearl down, the pale woman looked up into the beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and asked out of pure confusion, "W-what are you doing here?" She didn't mean it hatefully, it was a simple question.

Rose answered with a pearly white grin, "I just moved in to the apartment next door and was saying hi to my neighbors."

"Oh." Was all Pearl could muster out. The tall woman kept smiling at Pearl, the shorter girl then shook her head and asked (to be polite), "Uh...Would you like to come in?" Rose nodded, "That would be lovely!"

They sat down on the couch, and Rose noticed the family picture on the wall near the kitchen, she gasped and asked excitedly, "So you and Garnet are together!?" Pearl nodded and smiled, looking down at her tea, "Yeah, we've been together for five years now; married for three."

"Oh that's absolutely wondrous! And may I ask who that adorable little girl is?"

"That's my daughter Amethyst! She's such a sweetheart, but she can be a little overwhelming some times." Rose had stars in her eyes, "That's amazing Pearl, so when do I get to meet her?"

"Well, she's with Garnet's mothers right now, that's actually where Garnet went."

"Oh, how are Ruby and Sapphire?"

"They're doing great! They love it when their granddaughter visits..."

Pearl and Rose went on for awhile talking about Pearl's new family and how Greg and Rose were doing, until Rose finally said, in a less happy tone, "Pearl...I'm pregnant. With Greg's child, but, may I ask of a favor?" Pearl hesitantly nodded, the taller woman sighed, "Will you..help me? With the pregnancy I mean. Greg's gone a lot, with his music career and trying to save money for our baby, and the doctor's saying I have to be extra careful, because I'm having trouble carrying Steven, I'm just stressed out when I'm by myself,...not to mention when random men are looking for Greg to..well that doesn't matter, but that's why we moved, it was getting horrible where we were."

Pearl was dumbfounded, _Oh my..._ She took a deep breath and said, "I'll help you through your pregnancy, just come by or call any time, okay?" Pearl wrote down her number and handed it to Rose, "I'm here for you, Rose." It felt weird saying her name again.

"Thank you." Pearl felt Rose wrap around her, and pull her close. Pearl gasped lightly, and slowly hugged Rose back. The hug was bringing back both sad and happy memories back, Pearl fell into Rose's embrace, she hadn't seen Rose in years.

Rose pulled away, her pink hair bounced as she shook the tears away, she smiled at Pearl and said softly, "I guess I better get going. It was good to see you again, _Pearl_." How Rose had said her name made Pearl shiver, the tall woman walked to the exit, with a protective arm around her stomach. Rose was almost out the door when a faint voice said, "Yeah..you too.."

Shortly after Rose left, Garnet came home. Pearl ran to her wife and threw herself into Garnet, sobbing into her neck. Her emotions were jumbled up, and she didn't know why. Was she still in love with Rose? Or does Rose still hurt her?

Garnet was confused as well, she picked up her wife and asked, "Pearl, my love, what's wrong?"

Pearl couldn't say anything, she tried, but it came out in a blubbering cluster, so she just cried. Garnet took it as she was having a panic attack, thankfully she knew Pearl for so long, she knew exactly how to handle it. She shifted Pearl where she was facing Garnet and straddling her, the dark woman began to gently stroke her hand threw Pearl's short hair, she cooed her and held her close. After a few minutes, Pearl slowly calmed down enough to where it was soft whimpers and sniffles. Garnet smiled, this had always worked on Pearl. Even some of her major attacks weren't anything Garnet couldn't handle.

Once Pearl could speak again, Garnet asked again, "My sweet, will you tell me what made you upset?"

Pearl muttered out one word, "Rose..."

* * *

 ***I love**

 **cliffhangers!**

 **I wonder how Garnet's**

 **gonna feel about Rose moving back***


	3. Chapter 3

***Sorry guys**

 **I haven't been in the**

 **mood for writing...so yeah...***

* * *

Garnet pulled her wife closer and sighed, _What's_ _ **she**_ _doing here?_ Rose dated Pearl back in high school, and let's just say; it didn't end well... Pearl's sensitive to certain things, but Rose couldn't understand them. So, after it ended, Garnet comforted Pearl and a few years later they began to date.

"G-garnet..."

"Yes, my love?" Replied Garnet as she stroked her hair through Pearl's short hair, the smaller woman whimpered, "Why does it hurt..?"

It was more of a plea than a question, Pearl's wife sighed, "I don't know, love...Here," Garnet lifted the pale woman's chin and smiled, "Let's go out, have some fun, and maybe that'll take your mind off it." Pearl smiled and kiss Garnet softly, "Okay, let me get ready."

Pearl decided on a white, sparkly dress that was just below her knees. Garnet, on the other hand, went casual with a simple pink dress shirt and black slacks.

Around 4:30, the couple left. On the taxi ride to the restaurant, Garnet received a phone call:

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, baby cakes! So, Sapphy and I are keeping Amethyst another night is that okay?"_

"Oh, it's okay, Mama. I'll ask Pearl to see if we have any plans."

Shortly after Garnet hung up the phone with an "okay" from Pearl, the couple was off for a night on the town.

 **A Few Hours Later...**

"Oh my goodness, that was so much fun!" Pearl and Garnet entered their apartment giggling, the darker woman scooped Pearl up and laid her on the couch. Pearl smiled seductively while twirling her hair, "Mm, no Amethyst, just me and you, baby~" Pearl kissed Garnet roughly, tasting the strawberry wine that was left on her soft lips.

Garnet nipped her jaw and began kissing down her neck. The pale woman moaned in response, she arched her back as Garnet ran her hands up Pearl's dress, caressing her small breast.

"Oh Garnet~" Pearl started to grind against Garnet's leg, the taller woman growled, "God, I fucking need you, Pearl."

Pearl purred into her ear, "Then take me~"

 **~Flash Back~**

 _"Rose? I-i'm not sure i-if I'm..ready."_

 _Rose stopped kissing down Pearl's bare stomach, "Is everything okay, my Pearl?"_

 _Pearl gulped, she was afraid. She couldn't tell Rose what had been happening, but she couldn't let Rose touch her there either. She took a deep breath and decided, "L-let's just go slow..?"_

 _Rose smiled her sweet smile and continued down to Pearl's treasure. She bit her bottom lip as she felt Rose's soft, warm tongue trail no her slit. Pearl gasped sharply and arched her back against the sensitive act, she smiled, 'This might actually feel good.'_

 _She was wrong horribly wrong. She laid there beneath the large woman in the dark, with tears streaming down her face. 'I have to say_ _ **something**_ _!' But she couldn't bring herself to do it...Pearl was still scared._

 **~End Of Flash Back~**

Garnet pulled up Pearl's dress when Pearl said weakly, "S-stop.." The dark woman stopped and looked at her wife with concern, "Is everything okay, my love?" Pearl gulped feeling that pressure again, she couldn't say that she didn't want to now. She gulped, Garnet sat up, "Pearl, we don't have too." She kissed the pale girl, "I understand, love."

Pearl smiled, feeling the pressure fade away, "Thank you, Garnet. I love you so much." She kissed Garnet and wrapped around her, "I was really wanting too...I don't know what happened..."

"Shh now, my love, it happens."

"I know, but it hasn't happened in such a long time. I guess it caught me by surprise."

Garnet stopped kiss Pearl and said, "Pearl, I think Rose triggered it."

Pearl frowned, "You...you think so?"

Garnet nodded, "Mm." Pearl sighed against Garnet's chest, "Garnet?"

"Yes?"

"I...afford to help her. With carrying the baby and stuff."

"I'm okay with that."

Pearl sighed and squeezed lightly, "I'm not sure if I really want to though..."

"Why not, love?"

"It hurts..."

Garnet shifted under Pearl and thought, _I wish Pearl could let go..._

 **The Next Day**

Garnet twiddled her thumbs while she sat in her office chair. She had a lot on her mind, she jumped when she heard her co-worker's voice, "Hey, Garnet!"

"Hello, Peridot."

Peridot was a short, stubborn woman with spiky blonde hair and glasses that were slightly too big for her face. But, despite that, she asked with some concern, "Is everything okay? You don't seem yourself today."

"Oh..it's nothin', just some stuff going on at home." Peridot smiled, "Well, how about I take you out for a few drinks tonight and we'll talk about it."

"I'm not sure...I mean my wife might be upset about it, I'll have to ask." The short woman snorted, " _You? Asking for permission?!_ Ha ha! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!"

"It's not a joke." Peridot rolled her eyes, "C'mon, you are your own person, you don't need _her_ to tell you what to do."

Going out tonight sounded really good to Garnet, and it wouldn't hurt would it? Garnet smiled, _I doubt Pearl would mind._

But, what would happen that night, would cause the beginning of a lot of hurt.

 ***Oh shit**

 **stuff's gonna go down***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys  
**

 **sorry for not updating...**

"Woo!" Garnet shouted as she finished off the last shot. Her opponent laid their head down and groaned, unable to consume anymore alcohol. Garnet flashed a toothy grin, and stood up, wobbling slightly. She stumbled over to Peridot, and slurred, "Ey, didya see tha'? Tha' guy got 'is as' kicked!" Garnet laughed a threw an arm around Peridot, "Ya'know who would really lik' this? My adorable lil' Pearly, *hiccup*."

A tall, dark, and very muscular woman walked up to the pair and smiled, "Hey sexy, how's it going?"

The shorter girl scoffed and turned away, "Jasper, go away." The new woman smiled, "Not here for you, short stuff. I'm lookin' at this tall drink of water." Her smile grew as she turned to Garnet, "So, baby, wanna ditch this dump and go somewhere _real_ fun?" Jasper put her arm around the dark British woman, ushering her to the door.

Garnet protested, "Ey! I go' to get home to my wife!"

"Wife, huh? Babe, don't worry 'bout her. She won't have to know."

Garnet didn't argue because this strange woman did seem very attractive and Pearl didn't _have_ to know, but then again, her head was aching so bad that she couldn't even remember her daughter's name at that moment.

Before she knew it, she underneath Jasper being rammed into. Jasper moaned out, "God, you're so fucking tight, babe! Does your wife... not fuck you enough?" She panted, and grabbed Garnet's hips roughly. Garnet replied, huffing, "I...I'm u-usually...dom..She can barely take...me..anyways." Garnet through her head back, "Fuuuuuuccckk."

Jasper smiled and thrusted harder, "Heh...you're the...first lesbian that's been cool..with my dick."

"W-wait, i-it's real?" The muscular woman chuckled, "Imma trans, babe." And that's the last thing Garnet heard before she came. They both laid there panting, Jasper growled, "So...you're wife's names Pearl?"

Garnet was shocked, "How..how th' hell did you know tha'?" Garnet heard a chuckle, "Wow, babe, you are that drunk. You screamed her name pretty loudly."

Garnet sat up, fiddling to get her clothes back on, Jasper groaned, "Where do you think you're going, huh?"

"Home; I gotta get back home to Pearl."

Jasper scoffed, "You married women, God, can't ever get ya mind off your spouse, can ya?"

This irritated Garnet, "Fuck you, I lov' her!" She stood and almost fell. She blinked a few times before heading for the door. Then everything went black.

When Garnet woke up, she was in bed, by herself. Garnet sat up, she groaned loudly, "Fuck...my head hurts so bad.." When Garnet removed the covers, she revealed her boxers and sports bra, _How'd I get into these?_ Garnet shook her head and notices that her legs and arms had multiple bruises on them. "Dammit..." She whispered under her breath.

Pearl walked in, she saw Garnet awake. She smiled and hugged her wife softly, she whispered lovingly into her wife's ear, "I'm so glad you're doing okay this morning."

"Pearl, love? How..How did I end up in bed?"

The pale woman sighed, "I found you crying and screaming in the lobby last night. You were upset over something and you couldn't find me. So the front desk called me and I came and got you, you cried most of last night, but you never told me why."

Garnet sniffled, "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to get drunk. I know I promised you I wouldn't but I don't know what came over me...will...will you please forgive me?" Pearl smiled, "Yes, I forgive you. I'm just glad Amy was with your mothers."

"Yeah...me too. I would die if she saw me like that..."

The couple sat there in each others arms for a while until Pearl said, "Um..Garnet?"

Garnet stomach dropped, for some reason she expected Pearl to admit she had cheated on her with Rose, but she got quite the opposite. "Do..you think we could have another baby?"

"What?"

"Well, single children tend to have a rough childhood when they have no other siblings and if Amethyst had a brother or sister then she'd have someone to play with all the time. And," Pearl smiled and nuzzled into Garnet's neck, "I would love to raise another child with you, Garnet. A-and maybe this time, one of us could get pregnant."

Garnet's eyes widened, "You mean..like get a sperm donor?" Pearl nodded, "Yeah." She hugged Garnet tighter, "I would love to have another child, Garnet...and..I know you gave a lot to marry me...all your hopes of having a kid yourself, and I know _I_ can't provide that, but the sperm bank can."

Garnet gulped, "You...would do that just for me?"

"Well of course, but in all honesty it's for all of us. For our family."

Garnet felt sick, and it wasn't because of her hangover. She sighed, and smiled despite wanting to cry, "We'll talk about it, especially with Amethyst." Pearl squealed with excitement, "Really?! You wanna go through with this! Oh I'm so excited, and I bet Amethyst will too! I love you so much Garnet!" Pearl crashed her lips into her wife's, then pulled away. "I'll go make us a special breakfast, okay?" Pearl's grin made Garnet chuckle, "Okay, love. And while you do that, I'll get dressed."

When Pearl left, Garnet's heart shattered, _I fucked up. I FUCKED UP TO BADLY!_ She mentally screamed at herself for a while before finally giving and up and slipping on a t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans, she sighed, _This isn't going to end well..._

 **Well then,**

 **guess this isn't**

 **gonna end well huh?**


End file.
